


Not With Haste

by orphan_account



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: F/M, Family, Golly, Greta Grimly - Freeform, Gully - Freeform, Gus Grimly - Freeform, Ice Skating, Lou Solverson - Freeform, Molly Solverson - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greta plays cupid, and Gus & Molly eventually do the frick-frack at the end. (Multi-chapter story, but the chapters are hecka short though, I think.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Greta Plays Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> Um so hi? Well this is only my second fic so you may observe that I still have no idea what I'm doing. Just thought I'd do the shippers out there a solid, because I have found that there are like, no Golly/Gully fanfics out there. I'd appreciate any kind of criticism, though, especially if it's to improve my writing. Thanks!
> 
> Also, it's titled "Not With Haste" because I was about to finish Chapter 2 when it strangely reminded me of the song by Mumford & Sons (which is also my favorite song so that's a factor, I guess).
> 
> Oh, and I'm not from America, so I apologize in advance for any cultural/geographical/anything really errors made on this work.
> 
> Enjoy!

Gus’ sleep was halted when the rays of early-morning sunlight invaded his room. He had forgotten to draw the curtains from last night; he almost spent the entirety of the evening looking out of his bedroom window, just in case that Peterson or Malvo fella, or whatever his real name was, decided to come back.

He wouldn’t let him touch Greta, she was all he had left in this world. Despite the overprotectiveness, being a father had always been a struggle for him; now more especially that he’s doing it on his own. All he wanted was a better world for his daughter to grow up in. To let her know that she can walk the streets safely without having to think about the dangers of it. He just wanted to protect her at all costs and make her happy.

Especially today.

He stood from his bed and put on his robe and slippers as a smile crept on his face. Saturday. It was Greta’s birthday. He strolled to the kitchen and started gathering ingredients. He wasn’t a particularly good cook, but since Greta’s mom used to be the breadwinner, he was forced to stay at home and learn a recipe or two. Surprisingly, he enjoyed being a stay-at-home dad. He liked seeing the same people everyday— his daughter, his wife, the grocery store owner, and really everyone included in his regular routines.

He was taking the fourth pancake out of the pan when Greta popped out of her room.  
“Heya dad,” she greeted, rubbing her eye and yawning.

"Oh hey sweeetie. Sit down, I made your favorite." He motioned her toward the chair and put the plate on the table.

"Blueberry pancakes?"

"A la mode," he raised an eyebrow and then served a scoop of ice cream on top of the stack. "Happy birthday, kiddo."

"Aw jeez, thanks dad." She commented, still rather sleepy, but then devoured the whole stack of sweetness in front of her.

Gus let her finish her breakfast before saying something.  
“So, um, abowdcha going out with your friends today, I left ya $200 on your desk last night. Actually surprised me ya didn’t notice. But after that we can—,” he went on, but Greta interrupted him.

"Actually dad, I did. Thanks, but I changed my mind."

Gus raised an eyebrow, intrigued by his daughter’s statement.

"I was thinkin’, we could just go ice skating and then go out for milkshakes. Ya know, like we used to back when mom was still around," she suggested. "Besides, I want to spend the whole day with ya."

"Oh, uh, ya," he replied, a bit startled. He knew she didn’t have many friends, and to think she would choose him over her friends for the entire day, it was endearing to him. "That’d be great, Greta! I would love that."

"BUT I still get to keep the money." She shot her father a teasing look.

"Fine. You’re lucky it’s your birthday." He responded with a laugh

"And maybe, dad, if ya want, you could bring someone with us?" She said in jest, and then disappeared into her room. "Maybe go down to Bemidji and celebrate there!" She shouted from inside.

Gus smiled at his daughter’s implication. She had obviously seen through him like a plastic bag. He hadn’t met someone like Molly in a while. Of course, he’d met women. But there were no dates, just talking to them in PTA meetings and whatnot. Half the mothers there were probably single; it both amazed and scared Gus how no one stayed together anymore. But not particularly scared for himself. He and his wife loved each other deeply. And sure enough, her passing destroyed him. But then Molly came along. In some ways she was like his late wife, but in more amazing ways, she was different. And Greta seemed to like her too.

After several minutes of self-debate, he finally gathered the courage and picked up the phone.


	2. Not With Haste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gus, Greta, and Molly go out to the park.

It was a beautiful day out in Bemidji. The sun seemed to be a gift now after about a week of perpetual snow. The trees were still frosted with white, and people were outside, some mindlessly chit-chatting with one another, some just enjoying a day out in the fine balance of warmth and coolness.

Gus pulled up in front of Lou’s Coffee Shop, where he immediately spotted Molly standing outside. Greta offered her a wave, and she reciprocated with a smile. Gus then got out of the car and gave Molly a warm hug.

"So where we headed?" Molly asked.  
"Well uh, she wanted to go ice skating. Do you know a good place here?"  
Molly laughed. “Are ya kidding me? It’s Minnesota. We can practically skate on every flat surface we can find. But I’m sure she’ll enjoy the park.”  
"Oh good," Gus let out a small laugh as well. "So shall we?"

*****

The park was full of Pine trees. You could smell the sweet scent of it from miles away. Benches were placed every thirty feet or so, but some were camouflaged in a blanket of snow. On the other end of the park was a huge Weeping Willow tree, slouching over the frozen lake. It created a canopy over the two benches under it, and when you looked up directly from the benches you would feel as if you were in an ice cave full of stalactites. Greta marveled at the sight of the tree.

"I know, right?" Molly said as she heard Greta "wow" at the tree. "My old man used to bring me here all the time. That willow over there was only about your size when I was a kid," she sighed. "This is probably my favorite place in the world." Gus smiled as he tried to imagine Molly as a kid. He would see her getting a piggy-back ride from Lou while tightly gripping on a milkshake— without the bourbon, of course.

Soon enough the three started skating on the lake, sharing happy smiles and laughter. The laughter got especially louder when Gus tripped, the clumsy fella that he is. But Molly reached for his hand and helped him up. After they had decided to rest, Greta complained about her hunger and asked for money to buy some food at a food truck near the park gate.

"But dontcha have some money?" Gus reminded her.

"Fine." She walked grumpily at her failure of obtaining more cash from her dad.

"Wait, d’you guys want anything?" She turned around.

"No, I’m fine." Molly replied.

Gus just shook his head, but later said, “Do ya want me to come with you?”

"No, I’m good. You guys just talk there for a while. The line seems a bit long," she shot a funny look at Gus, which in turn amused Molly.

"Ya do know what she’s doin’, right?" Gus asked.

"Got the hint earlier when she moved to the backseat so I could sit shotgun." She laughed. Gus didn’t know what to say next, so he just let out a nervous laugh. He then turned his head to check where Greta was, and sure enough there she was, lining up for the food truck. Molly turned her head to Greta’s direction as well, only to find out she was signing something to Gus. Greta looked away and pretended to inspect the menu on the side of the truck when she saw Molly trying to decipher what she was saying. Could it be trouble? She turned to Gus and asked him what his daughter was talking about.

"Uh, do ya really wanna know?" He asked, with a rather shy tone.

"Ya, I really do." She replied, a bit worried now.

Hesitant, Gus translated. “I think, uh, she wants me, to, um, kiss… you.” Every word a pause. Heck he was horrible at this stuff. This just wasn’t his thing— as was everything else. Well maybe besides being a potential mailman, but even he screwed that up.

"Oh…" Molly suddenly felt her cheeks get hot, conscious about how close they were to each other. 

“Well, do ya want to?” Molly added, looking down at her boots and then up to Gus’ eyes.

"I don’t know. Do you want me to?"

Molly sighed. He found Gus’ uncertainty adorable at most times but sometimes it just leaves her hasty and somewhat agitated. Impatient, she leaned in and kissed him. For a moment he just stood there, but later reached for her neck and returned the kiss softly.

Their breaths were hot against each other’s mouths, tongues gently dancing together. For a second Gus felt Molly shiver, so he kissed her harder and then broke off the kiss. They both took a moment to catch their breaths, and then another moment just to look into each other’s eyes. They felt like teenagers again.

"Hey, uh, everything alright?" a voice came from behind them.

"Hmm? Oh, ya. Everything’s fine, Greta." Gus patted her head.

"Oh hey, kiddo. What’dya get?" Molly asked.

"Chicken soup. It’s not even that good," she grimaced.

Molly looked down at the disposable bowl Greta was holding and squinted her eyes. “Ooh, I love chicken soup. I usually add some Allspice there, just to give it a kick.”

What Molly said sounded curious to Gus, but before he could say anything Greta threw a snowball at him. Molly reached down and formed a ball in her hands as well, proceeding to attack Gus. He was defenseless against the two of them, trying to fight back. But ultimately, he enjoyed being buried in snowballs by the two women he treasured the most. 

After the snowball fest the three went back to Lou’s and had milkshakes. This time, both Gus and Molly had the “special” ones, and the three talked endlessly about pretty much everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um I've never really tasted Allspice before, but I just checked out what people put on their chicken soup on another site, and picked out the most interesting one for me. So if you want to try that and it tasted horrible, don't blame me. :)


	3. To Molly's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greta (and Molly) convince Gus to stay the night.

It was getting dark out when Gus and Greta stepped out of Lou’s Coffee Shop. They had said goodbye to each other on their way out. Molly gave Greta a hug and greeted her again; Gus gave Molly a hesitant kiss on the cheek, too conscious about his daughter being there, even though she was ultimately the one who had set this up.

"Dad, can we please stay?" Greta pleaded as they were about to enter the car. Molly was walking with them, and her eyes doubled in size with surprise.

"What? Greta, we don’t have a place to stay," Gus replied. "Plus I’m on duty tomorrow so I don’t want to be late."

"But dad, it’s really cold out and it’s a long way home," she argued.

"Ya, it is extremely cold out there, but shouldn’t you be used to that by now?" Molly chimed in. "But then again, it is pretty late, and it’s dangerous out there, ya know? Especially with the flying fish."

"The what?" Molly could see the confusion in Gus’ face. It was only then she realized that what she said sounded ridiculous.

"Flying fish," she explained. "Killed Stavros’ son and some other guy. They were driving about twenty miles from here when fish apparently fell from the sky and caused the crash."

"Sorry, what?" Gus still couldn’t believe what she was saying. "Stavros as in the ‘Supermarket King?’"

"Ya, surprised you didn’t hear abowd it. I was thinkin’, this has something to do with what we’re working on," she tilted her head. "Wanted to talk to you about it today, too, but I forgot just till now."

"So are we staying, or not?" They forgot Greta was even there.

"Well I uh, I guess maybe we could arrange something?" He turned to look at Molly. "Do ya know a place?"

"Oh, well, there’s a motel down the block," she pointed her hand as if giving directions to a lost couple on vacation. "But you have to pay to sleep, whereas, you can stay at my place for free. And we can talk more about the flying fish, if ya want." She offered.

"Really?" Both Gus and Greta said in unison.

"Ya, it’s nothing."

"Oh, well that’s… Thank you," he sent a smile to Molly. "But we have to leave early tomorrow, alright, young lady?" He shot a stern yet soft look at Greta.

Molly then went back to the diner and kissed Lou goodbye, happy that he allowed her to leave earlier than usual. Whenever she can, she would help Lou close for the night and then walk him home.  
They lived right next to each other, which Molly intended because even as she wanted to be independent, she still liked helping her dad out in every way possible. This was only one of the many qualities Lou admired about his daughter— she puts others first before herself. This was probably why she made such a great cop, and most probably why the Grimly family was drawn to her in the first place, Lou thought.

The three then arrived at Molly’s house shortly.


	4. At Molly's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost there.

Gus hung his winter hat on Molly’s coat stand, while Greta hung her bright red coat on the same rack. They both sat in the living room watching TV while Molly was readying the spare bedroom.

Gus was looking around the room, and he observed multiple cookbooks stacked underneath the table.

Molly cooked!

That would explain the whole Allspice thing. He imagined waking up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. He just thought it would be nice to eat someone else’s cooking for once, especially if that someone was Molly. But he later shook the thought out of his head. What was he thinking? He didn’t even know what exactly their relationship was yet, but this night seemed to be the perfect time to talk about it.

"So, umm, room’s ready," Molly closed the bedroom door, brushing the hair out of her forehead.

"Oh, great," Greta stood from the sofa. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Ya, sure. It’s the door right next to the kitchen." Molly pointed, and Greta left the room.

Despite the sun in the day, the nights in Bemidji were extremely cold. Molly folded her arms as she walked to light up her fireplace, and then sat next to Gus.

"So, um, there’s only one bed, but I’m sure sharing a bed with Greta isn’t an issue, right?" Molly turned to Gus.

"No he’s sleeping on the couch." Greta said playfully. She was standing in front of Molly’s guest room, just a couple of feet behind them.

"Ya, no, it’s fine. I can manage." He looked at Greta, wondering what she was up to.

"Well I am going to bed. Good night guys." Greta said, entering the room.

"Nice kid ya got there." Molly chuckled.

Gus looked down on the floor with a giggle. “Did my very best.”

He looked at Molly at his side. She was biting her bottom lip. The fire beside them accented every facial feature she had. Her big blue eyes seemed to change into a translucent shade of green, tinted with just a bit of grey. It was easy to say he adored Molly. He had learned so much from her, all from being a police officer to being a father. She wasn’t a parent, per se, but she seemed like the closest thing to a mother figure Greta had. 

Molly could feel Gus’ eyes on him, and so she turned to look at him too. She was longing for him to kiss her again. 

"Do something, will ya?" Molly thought to herself. And as if reading her mind, Gus kissed her, hard. She pulled him even closer, her hands moving up and down his chest and around his neck. His hands cupped her face, admiring her softness and the way her skin touched his. She was getting lost in his kiss when he whispered almost the most romantic thing anyone has ever told her, “Your couch sucks. Can I sleep in your bed tonight?” She smiled, saying, “I thought you’d never ask.”


	5. With Urgency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written sex before, so if it's awful please tell me.
> 
> Also, this and the previous chapter were intended to be one, but I wanted to dedicate an entire chapter of them doing it.

They went upstairs, Molly being the first one to enter the room.

“Lock the door,” she commanded, and Gus obliged.

It was only when he turned to face Molly that he saw her undressed. She was wearing a black bra, delicately sculpting her breasts, and matching high waist panties. He took in the sight of her, every curve, every last freckle, and lastly, he stared into her face. Somehow, she reminded him of the Weeping Willow in the park—how exquisite it was. She was elegant and gentle, yet so unyielding and tenacious. But the beauty of the tree wasn’t anywhere near Molly’s loveliness, in his opinion.

He stepped closer to her, grinning from ear to ear. She was unusually shy, looking down at her feet, but up again as soon as they were an inch apart. Molly bit her lip, and Gus cupped both her breasts, placing a gentle kiss on top of each one. She felt her insides melt at his touch, but fighting the urge to kiss him, she pushed him against the wall and pulled down his pants. His boxers revealed an impressive erection already, so she took them off of him and propped to her knees.  
She began by stroking his growing hardness, carefully fondling every bit of his skin, up and down and back again. He gasped, running his hands through her hair, but not to control her. She then took the whole of him in her mouth, which made him breathe more heavily, reminding himself not to be too loud as Greta might hear them. When she was finished Gus turned her over so he could kiss her against the wall, learning where she liked to be touched, particularly the places that made her moan and kiss him even harder.

He kissed her neck, then up to her ear.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered.  
“No I’m not,” she contended.

Gus stopped whatever he was doing, and looked into her eyes. “Yes you are,” his face softened. “You’re so gorgeous and so amazing I can hardly believe you’re real. That this is real.”

“Just shut up and fuck me.”

The words struck him like a lightning bolt, but it turned him on ever so massively.

Gus took off his shirt, Molly helping with a bit of the unbuttoning. He crept behind her, unhooking her bra and then kissed her shoulder. She laid herself on the bed, and Gus positioned himself on top of her. His tongue left trails of his DNA in between and on her breasts, devouring them while Molly moaned in pleasure.

“Take them off,” she commanded once more, motioning him to remove her underwear. He was obedient and threw the lacy fabric on the floor.

Her legs opened at his touch, and he started to eat her out rather gently. He was looking up at her, enjoying the way her face was brimming with pleasure—pleasure that came from him. He continued by inserting his fingers inside of her, sensually moving them in and out. She was soaking wet at this point, and she just couldn’t wait for him to get inside of her.

“Come on, Grimly, we haven’t got all night,” she said, rather impatient. He was such a tease to her, and he enjoyed her annoyance at that.

He slowly injected himself inside of her, and they both gasped in indulgence. He repeated it over and over, developing a rhythm, a beat that their bodies danced to.

“I’m close, Gus. Harder!” She demanded. He was submissive, riding her with great urgency, and when he heard Molly gasp he let go.

He lied on his back next to Molly, their breaths synchronized as they both caught up with them. When it was over she kissed him on his chest and traced his abdominals with her fingers. His build wasn’t particularly muscular, but the half-formed muscles on his stomach revealed abs that were fighting to be visible.

“Gus can you please hand me that shirt?” She asked, and he handed her a grey Paul Bunyan shirt. 

Gus put on his boxers and lay next to her, opening his arms so he could hold her while he was sleeping. Molly felt happy in his embrace, snug and comfortable and at ease.

“So about the fish,” Gus reminded.

Molly smiled. “Good night, Grimly,” she kissed his jaw.

“Good night, Molly,” he replied, brushing the loose hair out of her face, and then went on to kiss her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw jeez, I congratulate you for making it this far! Thanks for putting up with this and I appreciate your time!


End file.
